Spell dbc tc2
Category: TrinityCore2 World database tables The `spell_dbc` table This table contains data regarding serverside spells which are not to be found in Client DBC files, but that we find in WDB data. Structure Description of the fields Id The id of the Spell. Dispel Mechanic Attributes AttributesEx Stances StancesNot Targets CastingTimeIndex AuraInterruptFlags ProcFlags ProcChance ProcCharges MaxLevel BaseLevel SpellLevel DurationIndex RangeIndex StackAmount EquippedItemClass EquippedItemSubClassMask EquippedItemInventoryTypeMask Effect Effect1, Effect2 and Effect3. Effect_ID of the Spell_Effect. A Spell can only have up to three Spell_Effects. EffectDieSides EffectRealPointsPerLevel EffectBasePoints EffectMechanic EffectImplicitTargetA EffectImplicitTargetB EffectRadiusIndex EffectApplyAuraName EffectAmplitude EffectMultipleValue EffectMiscValue EffectMiscValueB EffectTriggerSpell EffectSpellClassMaskA EffectSpellClassMaskB EffectSpellClassMaskC MaxTargetLevel SpellFamilyName SpellFamilyFlags MaxAffectedTarget DmgClass PreventionType DmgMultiplier AreaGroupId SchoolMask Comment SPELL_EFFECT_ID Effect_IDs of Effect1, Effect2 and/or Effect3. {| border="1" |'Effect_ID' |'Spell_Effect' |'Description' |- |0 |EffectNULL |NULL |- |1 |EffectInstaKill |SPELL_EFFECT_INSTAKILL |- |2 |EffectSchoolDMG |SPELL_EFFECT_SCHOOL_DAMAGE |- |3 |EffectDummy |SPELL_EFFECT_DUMMY |- |4 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_PORTAL_TELEPORT unused |- |5 |EffectTeleportUnits |SPELL_EFFECT_TELEPORT_UNITS |- |6 |EffectApplyAura |SPELL_EFFECT_APPLY_AURA |- |7 |EffectEnvirinmentalDMG |SPELL_EFFECT_ENVIRONMENTAL_DAMAGE |- |8 |EffectPowerDrain |SPELL_EFFECT_POWER_DRAIN |- |9 |EffectHealthLeech |SPELL_EFFECT_HEALTH_LEECH |- |10 |EffectHeal |SPELL_EFFECT_HEAL |- |11 |EffectBind |SPELL_EFFECT_BIND |- |12 |EffectNULL |SPELL_EFFECT_PORTAL |- |13 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_RITUAL_BASE unused |- |14 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_RITUAL_SPECIALIZE unused |- |15 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_RITUAL_ACTIVATE_PORTAL unused |- |16 |EffectQuestComplete |SPELL_EFFECT_QUEST_COMPLETE |- |17 |EffectWeaponDmg |SPELL_EFFECT_WEAPON_DAMAGE_NOSCHOOL |- |18 |EffectResurrect |SPELL_EFFECT_RESURRECT |- |19 |EffectAddExtraAttacks |SPELL_EFFECT_ADD_EXTRA_ATTACKS |- |20 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_DODGE one spell: Dodge |- |21 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_EVADE one spell: Evade (DND) |- |22 |EffectParry |SPELL_EFFECT_PARRY |- |23 |EffectBlock |SPELL_EFFECT_BLOCK one spell: Block |- |24 |EffectCreateItem |SPELL_EFFECT_CREATE_ITEM |- |25 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_WEAPON |- |26 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_DEFENSE one spell: Defense |- |27 |EffectPersistentAA |SPELL_EFFECT_PERSISTENT_AREA_AURA |- |28 |EffectSummonType |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON |- |29 |EffectLeap |SPELL_EFFECT_LEAP |- |30 |EffectEnergize |SPELL_EFFECT_ENERGIZE |- |31 |EffectWeaponDmg |SPELL_EFFECT_WEAPON_PERCENT_DAMAGE |- |32 |EffectTriggerMissileSpell |SPELL_EFFECT_TRIGGER_MISSILE |- |33 |EffectOpenLock |SPELL_EFFECT_OPEN_LOCK |- |34 |EffectSummonChangeItem |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_CHANGE_ITEM |- |35 |EffectApplyAreaAura |SPELL_EFFECT_APPLY_AREA_AURA_PARTY |- |36 |EffectLearnSpell |SPELL_EFFECT_LEARN_SPELL |- |37 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_SPELL_DEFENSE one spell: SPELLDEFENSE (DND) |- |38 |EffectDispel |SPELL_EFFECT_DISPEL |- |39 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_LANGUAGE |- |40 |EffectDualWield |SPELL_EFFECT_DUAL_WIELD |- |41 |EffectJump |SPELL_EFFECT_JUMP |- |42 |EffectJumpDest |SPELL_EFFECT_JUMP_DEST |- |43 |EffectTeleUnitsFaceCaster |SPELL_EFFECT_TELEPORT_UNITS_FACE_CASTER |- |44 |EffectLearnSkill |SPELL_EFFECT_SKILL_STEP |- |45 |EffectAddHonor |SPELL_EFFECT_ADD_HONOR |- |46 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_SPAWN clientside, unit appears as if it was just spawned |- |47 |EffectTradeSkill |SPELL_EFFECT_TRADE_SKILL |- |48 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_STEALTH one spell: Base Stealth |- |49 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_DETECT one spell: Detect |- |50 |EffectTransmitted |SPELL_EFFECT_TRANS_DOOR |- |51 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_FORCE_CRITICAL_HIT unused |- |52 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_GUARANTEE_HIT one spell: zzOLDCritical Shot |- |53 |EffectEnchantItemPerm |SPELL_EFFECT_ENCHANT_ITEM |- |54 |EffectEnchantItemTmp |SPELL_EFFECT_ENCHANT_ITEM_TEMPORARY |- |55 |EffectTameCreature |SPELL_EFFECT_TAMECREATURE |- |56 |EffectSummonPet |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_PET |- |57 |EffectLearnPetSpell |SPELL_EFFECT_LEARN_PET_SPELL |- |58 |EffectWeaponDmg |SPELL_EFFECT_WEAPON_DAMAGE |- |59 |EffectCreateRandomItem |SPELL_EFFECT_CREATE_RANDOM_ITEM create item base at spell specific loot |- |60 |EffectProficiency |SPELL_EFFECT_PROFICIENCY |- |61 |EffectSendEvent |SPELL_EFFECT_SEND_EVENT |- |62 |EffectPowerBurn |SPELL_EFFECT_POWER_BURN |- |63 |EffectThreat |SPELL_EFFECT_THREAT |- |64 |EffectTriggerSpell |SPELL_EFFECT_TRIGGER_SPELL |- |65 |EffectApplyAreaAura |SPELL_EFFECT_APPLY_AREA_AURA_RAID |- |66 |EffectRechargeManaGem |SPELL_EFFECT_CREATE_MANA_GEM (possibly recharge it, misc - is item ID) |- |67 |EffectHealMaxHealth |SPELL_EFFECT_HEAL_MAX_HEALTH |- |68 |EffectInterruptCast |SPELL_EFFECT_INTERRUPT_CAST |- |69 |EffectDistract |SPELL_EFFECT_DISTRACT |- |70 |EffectPull |SPELL_EFFECT_PULL one spell: Distract Move |- |71 |EffectPickPocket |SPELL_EFFECT_PICKPOCKET |- |72 |EffectAddFarsight |SPELL_EFFECT_ADD_FARSIGHT |- |73 |EffectUntrainTalents |SPELL_EFFECT_UNTRAIN_TALENTS |- |74 |EffectApplyGlyph |SPELL_EFFECT_APPLY_GLYPH |- |75 |EffectHealMechanical |SPELL_EFFECT_HEAL_MECHANICAL one spell: Mechanical Patch Kit |- |76 |EffectSummonObjectWild |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_OBJECT_WILD |- |77 |EffectScriptEffect |SPELL_EFFECT_SCRIPT_EFFECT |- |78 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_ATTACK |- |79 |EffectSanctuary |SPELL_EFFECT_SANCTUARY |- |80 |EffectAddComboPoints |SPELL_EFFECT_ADD_COMBO_POINTS |- |81 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_CREATE_HOUSE one spell: Create House (TEST) |- |82 |EffectNULL |SPELL_EFFECT_BIND_SIGHT |- |83 |EffectDuel |SPELL_EFFECT_DUEL |- |84 |EffectStuck |SPELL_EFFECT_STUCK |- |85 |EffectSummonPlayer |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_PLAYER |- |86 |EffectActivateObject |SPELL_EFFECT_ACTIVATE_OBJECT |- |87 |EffectWMODamage |SPELL_EFFECT_WMO_DAMAGE |- |88 |EffectWMORepair |SPELL_EFFECT_WMO_REPAIR |- |89 |EffectWMOChange |SPELL_EFFECT_WMO_CHANGE // 0 intact // 1 damaged // 2 destroyed // 3 rebuilding |- |90 |EffectKillCreditPersonal |SPELL_EFFECT_KILL_CREDIT Kill credit but only for single person |- |91 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_THREAT_ALL one spell: zzOLDBrainwash |- |92 |EffectEnchantHeldItem |SPELL_EFFECT_ENCHANT_HELD_ITEM |- |93 |EffectForceDeselect |SPELL_EFFECT_FORCE_DESELECT |- |94 |EffectSelfResurrect |SPELL_EFFECT_SELF_RESURRECT |- |95 |EffectSkinning |SPELL_EFFECT_SKINNING |- |96 |EffectCharge |SPELL_EFFECT_CHARGE |- |97 |EffectCastButtons |SPELL_EFFECT_CAST_BUTTON (totem bar since 3.2.2a) |- |98 |EffectKnockBack |SPELL_EFFECT_KNOCK_BACK |- |99 |EffectDisEnchant |SPELL_EFFECT_DISENCHANT |- |100 |EffectInebriate |SPELL_EFFECT_INEBRIATE |- |101 |EffectFeedPet |SPELL_EFFECT_FEED_PET |- |102 |EffectDismissPet |SPELL_EFFECT_DISMISS_PET |- |103 |EffectReputation |SPELL_EFFECT_REPUTATION |- |104 |EffectSummonObject |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_OBJECT_SLOT1 |- |105 |EffectSummonObject |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_OBJECT_SLOT2 |- |106 |EffectSummonObject |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_OBJECT_SLOT3 |- |107 |EffectSummonObject |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_OBJECT_SLOT4 |- |108 |EffectDispelMechanic |SPELL_EFFECT_DISPEL_MECHANIC |- |109 |EffectSummonDeadPet |SPELL_EFFECT_SUMMON_DEAD_PET |- |110 |EffectDestroyAllTotems |SPELL_EFFECT_DESTROY_ALL_TOTEMS |- |111 |EffectDurabilityDamage |SPELL_EFFECT_DURABILITY_DAMAGE |- |112 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_112 |- |113 |EffectResurrectNew |SPELL_EFFECT_RESURRECT_NEW |- |114 |EffectTaunt |SPELL_EFFECT_ATTACK_ME |- |115 |EffectDurabilityDamagePCT |SPELL_EFFECT_DURABILITY_DAMAGE_PCT |- |116 |EffectSkinPlayerCorpse |SPELL_EFFECT_SKIN_PLAYER_CORPSE one spell: Remove Insignia, bg usage, required special corpse flags... |- |117 |EffectSpiritHeal |SPELL_EFFECT_SPIRIT_HEAL one spell: Spirit Heal |- |118 |EffectSkill |SPELL_EFFECT_SKILL professions and more |- |119 |EffectApplyAreaAura |SPELL_EFFECT_APPLY_AREA_AURA_PET |- |120 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_TELEPORT_GRAVEYARD one spell: Graveyard Teleport Test |- |121 |EffectWeaponDmg |SPELL_EFFECT_NORMALIZED_WEAPON_DMG |- |122 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_122 unused |- |123 |EffectSendTaxi |SPELL_EFFECT_SEND_TAXI taxi/flight related (misc value is taxi path id) |- |124 |EffectPullTowards |SPELL_EFFECT_PULL_TOWARDS |- |125 |EffectModifyThreatPercent |SPELL_EFFECT_MODIFY_THREAT_PERCENT |- |126 |EffectStealBeneficialBuff |SPELL_EFFECT_STEAL_BENEFICIAL_BUFF spell steal effect? |- |127 |EffectProspecting |SPELL_EFFECT_PROSPECTING Prospecting spell |- |128 |EffectApplyAreaAura |SPELL_EFFECT_APPLY_AREA_AURA_FRIEND |- |129 |EffectApplyAreaAura |SPELL_EFFECT_APPLY_AREA_AURA_ENEMY |- |130 |EffectRedirectThreat |SPELL_EFFECT_REDIRECT_THREAT |- |131 |EffectPlayerNotification |SPELL_EFFECT_PLAYER_NOTIFICATION |- |132 |EffectPlayMusic |SPELL_EFFECT_PLAY_MUSIC sound id in misc value (SoundEntries.dbc) |- |133 |EffectUnlearnSpecialization |SPELL_EFFECT_UNLEARN_SPECIALIZATION unlearn profession specialization |- |134 |EffectKillCredit |SPELL_EFFECT_KILL_CREDIT misc value is creature entry |- |135 |EffectNULL |SPELL_EFFECT_CALL_PET |- |136 |EffectHealPct |SPELL_EFFECT_HEAL_PCT |- |137 |EffectEnergizePct |SPELL_EFFECT_ENERGIZE_PCT |- |138 |EffectLeapBack |SPELL_EFFECT_LEAP_BACK Leap back |- |139 |EffectQuestClear |SPELL_EFFECT_CLEAR_QUEST Reset quest status (miscValue - quest ID) |- |140 |EffectForceCast |SPELL_EFFECT_FORCE_CAST |- |141 |EffectForceCastWithValue |SPELL_EFFECT_FORCE_CAST_WITH_VALUE |- |142 |EffectTriggerSpellWithValue |SPELL_EFFECT_TRIGGER_SPELL_WITH_VALUE |- |143 |EffectApplyAreaAura |SPELL_EFFECT_APPLY_AREA_AURA_OWNER |- |144 |EffectKnockBack |SPELL_EFFECT_KNOCK_BACK_DEST |- |145 |EffectPullTowards |SPELL_EFFECT_PULL_TOWARDS_DEST Black Hole Effect |- |146 |EffectActivateRune |SPELL_EFFECT_ACTIVATE_RUNE |- |147 |EffectQuestFail |SPELL_EFFECT_QUEST_FAIL quest fail |- |148 |EffectUnused |SPELL_EFFECT_148 1 spell - 43509 |- |149 |EffectChargeDest |SPELL_EFFECT_CHARGE_DEST |- |150 |EffectQuestStart |SPELL_EFFECT_QUEST_START |- |151 |EffectTriggerRitualOfSummoning |SPELL_EFFECT_TRIGGER_SPELL_2 |- |152 |EffectNULL |SPELL_EFFECT_152 summon Refer-a-Friend |- |153 |EffectCreateTamedPet |SPELL_EFFECT_CREATE_TAMED_PET misc value is creature entry |- |154 |EffectDiscoverTaxi |SPELL_EFFECT_DISCOVER_TAXI |- |155 |EffectTitanGrip |SPELL_EFFECT_TITAN_GRIP Allows you to equip two-handed axes, maces and swords in one hand, but you attack $49152s1% slower than normal. |- |156 |EffectEnchantItemPrismatic |SPELL_EFFECT_ENCHANT_ITEM_PRISMATIC |- |157 |EffectCreateItem2 |SPELL_EFFECT_CREATE_ITEM_2 create item or create item template and replace by some randon spell loot item |- |158 |EffectMilling |SPELL_EFFECT_MILLING milling |- |159 |EffectRenamePet |SPELL_EFFECT_ALLOW_RENAME_PET allow rename pet once again |- |160 |EffectNULL |SPELL_EFFECT_160 1 spell - 45534 |- |161 |EffectSpecCount |SPELL_EFFECT_TALENT_SPEC_COUNT second talent spec (learn/revert) |- |162 |EffectActivateSpec |SPELL_EFFECT_TALENT_SPEC_SELECT activate primary/secondary spec |- |163 |EffectNULL |unused |- |164 |EffectRemoveAura |SPELL_EFFECT_REMOVE_AURA |-